Absolute Attack: Part 1
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' His a flew Ben as Jetray at off-screen transformation, files away in a down, on flew down after using walking at the Ultimate Fusion Nanochip away is. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): Where's not possible. Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: We second me not am at using into on it. Where is did a go anything on wrong. His not speaking of Red Tornado and Red Torpedo version. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): Now you dodged anything at wrong to possible hitting way. Red Tornado using at X-ray Vision on Jetray his POWEROX activated him, where Ultimate Fusion Nanochip punched POWEROX removed on All-Power-Trix his defeat down. Ultimate Fusion Nanochip shot wave at Red Tornado/Torpedo to down away, his down a down. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): Where's not removed anything wrong them. Using the... (after glowing red, detransform) ...Ahhhhhhhhhh! (files at Red Tornado his save them at Ben into a Power HQ) Theme Song! Red Inferno: Mmm, you can asked you with anything at wrong, a Inferttes. Ben: Yeah! I know! His a flew down, and detransform. Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: Impossible! I will restore my race however I need to! We will be better, nicer, stronger, faster, smarter, cooler! Hey, we could even be lame! Ben: Oh yeah? Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: If you don't mind, can I DNA sample you? I lost my Pelarota sample when I regenerated you guys. Ben: Generator? A data pod, hey, i got piece. He's looks at Data Pod his rope into Ben's neck... Ben: Okay, we can of confused around looks me. I will tell you a secret. If you activate the ultimatrix, put a finger upon the face plate after selecting the desired alien, and then push the button, you will turn directly ultimate. Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: I am not dead. Gimme a chance too. Ben: I tell you charge to. (transforming) Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: What the! NRG (Alien Unleashed): NRG. His together, you can dark to defeat me a now. Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: I fine, for DNA of P'andor. NRG (Alien Unleashed): Oh yeah? (but Ultimate Fusion Nanochip to punched NRG into down) The powet treat down anything his wrong, using down. (using All-Power-Trix at Data Pod into Powerpod symbol) Okay. (shot wave fire at Ultimate Fusion Nanochip but leaving the power away to absorbed him, using not Illusion canceled) Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: Ha, you canceled on Powerpodtrix, you can able to using away, now. (his detransform at Ben, using Ultimatrix powers away, gives the All-Power-Trix using the powers of All Infinite away) Yes! I infinited power are charged away! Ben holding at Data Pod going up and summons at them into files them at Red Robotfly to Ben files away, how into Chromastone, Jetray, and NRG's powers back with hologram, away, is, into powers of Ultimate Fusion Nanochips attacked Ben after Red Android Man at Red Tornado/Volcano/Frost/Torpedo/Anodite on not speaking them and Red Android Woman in Red Inferno on speaking away. To be completed...